Disapearing Acts
by SugarCookieRox
Summary: (Part 2 is up) What happens when someone steals Helga & Arnolds baby? Read to find out!!!
1. Disapearing Acts

Disappearing Acts  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so leave me alone!  
A/n: (This story is not related to my other story Hidden Desires)  
  
**Arnold: 29 years old  
Helga: 29 years old  
Lola: 28 1/2 years old  
Julie: 4 years old  
  
*Arnold and Helga Are Married, have a chid, and are about to go out for their Anniversary with Phoebe and Gerald.*  
  
Arnold: (To Lola) Now, are you sure you can handle it? Julie can sometimes be a handful.  
  
Lola: Don't worry, she's in ev- good hands (smiles)  
  
Helga: Quit worrying Arnold, we're gonna be late!  
  
Arnold: Okay Helga! Have fun Lola! (to Julie) Bye Julie! Be good for Lola!!  
  
Julie: (giggles) K! Bye daddy, bye mommy!  
  
Arnold and Helga: Bye Julie!! Be good.  
~They both leave~  
  
Lola: (evil grin and laugh) Now we're gonna have some fun!...  
  
*Three Hours Later*  
  
Helga: We're back!  
  
Arnold: Julie! Come to daddy!  
  
~Silence~  
  
Helga: Where are they??  
  
Arnold: I don't know!  
  
Helga: Julie!!! (screams) JULIE!!!!!!  
  
~They search around the house, but find nothing~  
  
Helga: Okay, that's it! Im calling the police~  
  
Arnold: Hurry-Up! Wait Helga! I found something!!  
  
Helga: What is it?  
  
Arnold: A note!  
  
(Note Reads):   
Dear Helga and Arnold,  
  
Im suprised that you didn't notice, but Lola really happens to be me...Lila! Im taking your child as pay for all the misery you've caused me. Especially you Helga! Taking Arnold away from me! Well, now you're gonna pay! Have an ever so messed up day!!  
  
Love to make ya pay,  
Lila  
  
Helga: THAT LITTLE #E$%@^#@$@$#@!$@#!#%$@%^$^%@$@%$%@@^%&@*^*@^&^@&^!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold: Okay, Helga, Call the police! NOW!  
  
Helga: Don't gotta tell me twice! (begins to cry) Julie! Lila, how could you do this!!!  
  
~Calls police~  
  
Dispatch: 911, how may we help you?  
  
Helga: (crying full on) My daughter has been kidnapped by our baby-sitter who was really an old class mate of mine!!  
  
Dispatch: Ok ma'am, we're on our way! (shouts to the back) Boys! we've got a code 930!!  
  
Boys: Not again! We're on our way!  
  
Dispatch: OK ma'am could you tell me your names? Im going to stay on the phone with you.  
  
Helga: (crying) OKay: My name is Helga Patacki, my husband is Arnold ~someone sneezes~ My daughter is Julie Diane Patacki. The girl the stole our daughters name is Lila Pleasant.  
  
Dispatch: OKay. ~writes it all down~ Now, start at the beginning...  
  
~Helga tells the Dispatcher everything~  
  
Arnold: Im gonna call Gerald and Phoebe on the cell phone  
  
~calls~  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Arnold: Phoebe! Lila kiddnapped Julie! Come over here quickly!  
  
Phoebe: On the way! Gerald! Come on!!  
  
~So what do you think? Should I make more chapters? Please R & R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And So It Begins...

And So It Begins...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so leave me alone...  
  
~Gerald and Phoebe bam on the door~  
  
Gerald: (Yelling) Hey Arnold! Let us in! Its Gerald and Phoebe!  
  
~Arnold opens the door only to be pushed down by a frantic couple~  
  
Phoebe: Where's Helga? Is she okay? What are we going to do? Why would Lila do this???????...  
  
Arnold: Ya, she's in the kitchen Phoebe. She's really upset, so make sure that you don't get her even more upset or anything like that.  
  
Phoebe: Of course Arnold...I know what to do don't worry. ~Phoebe runs into the kitchen~  
  
Gerald: So why do you think Lila would do this to you?  
  
Arnold: (upset) Truthfully Gerald...I don't know why. When we were in school, she was very nice and all....but then in high school...  
  
~Flashback to the high school years~  
  
Lila: (to teacher) Thank you ever so much Mr. Joel. I really appreciate the extension you gave me on my essay. I hope that you enjoy it ever so much!  
  
Mr. Joel: It was a pleasure Lila...after all when do I get the pleasure of teaching such a lovely student?  
  
~Lila laughs, and then walks to the corner where she puts on he leather jacket and pulls out a cigarette.~  
  
Heather: (with a cigarette in her mouth) Yo Li.   
  
Lila: Sup Heather. Ya know, I don't feel like goin to class today. What bout u?  
  
Heather: Nope, lets go to a club or sometin.   
  
Lila: Sure.  
  
~The two are about to walk out of the school until...~  
  
Arnold: Um Lila.  
  
~Lila contiues walking~  
  
Arnold: Ok...um...Li, can I talk to you?  
  
Lila: What do you want?  
  
Arnold: I just want to know...what happend to the nice Lila that was 'ever so sweet'? What happened to the Lila that I used to like as a friend and as something more?  
  
Lila: (snarling) Things change Arnold...wait what do you mean USED to like? I thought you we're still obsessed over me...as pitiful as that is.  
  
Arnold: Well Lila as you say, things change. Plus now I have a new girlfriend who loves me more than a friend and has a nice personality once you get to know her.  
  
~Helga walks down the hall, walks next to Arnold and kisses him on the cheek~  
  
Helga: Hey football head! Ya know I was thinking instead of going to a resurant, you wanna go to the movies instead? I think that 'The Return of the Opera Ghost' is coming out today.  
  
Arnold: Sure Helga. (To Lila) As I was saying Li, Iv found someone who truly is a good person once you get to know her.  
  
Lila: Humf...  
  
~Lila and Heather walk out of the school~  
  
Arnold: (to Helga) I can't believe I used to like her!   
  
Helga: (smiles) Well now im glad that you don't like her cuz then I wouldn't have you.  
  
Arnold: (smiles) You can always make me feel better.  
  
Helga: Thats what Im here for Football head!  
  
Arnold: Helga!  
  
Helga: What! I can't help it. You'll aways be my football head anywayz.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Arnold: ...so anyways....  
  
~Doorbell Rings~  
  
Officer: Open up! Its the police.  
  
~Helga runs to the door and answers it~  
  
Officer: Hello Ma'am. Since I already know whats going on here, lets just go look for evidence.  
  
Helga: (sad) Thank you officer. And please hurry because Julie means the world to me...  
  
Officer: Ok Ma'am, I'll do the best I can.    
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
